Cartoon mashup: Ready to rescue
by crafordbrian17
Summary: When Optimus Prime, Gru, Mr. Incredible, and Elastigirl, get captured by leonard and taken to his fortress, Ty and his army plan to set out and rescue them. This story will include characters from Buddy Thunderstruck, cars, Dinotrux, TMNT 2012, Loud house, Equestria girls, The Incredibles, Despicable me, Alvin and the chipmunks, Angry birds, transformers, and kung-fu panda.
1. Preparing to rescue some friends

Chapter 1. Preparing to rescue some friends.

We open up to the Grease pit race track where the bleachers are full of heroes and villains. Heroes on 1 side of the bleachers, and villains on the other side. A few more of each heroes and villains were all racing against each other With buddy thunderstruck and Darnell in the lead with his rabble rouser and Jackson storm right on his tail.

The other racers were….

Ton ton.

Pounder.

Anger, driving the Gru mobile.

Professor poopypants, driving Mike's monster car.

Donatello, driving the patty wagon.

Luna, driving the party wagon.

It was the final lap, and Jackson storm was driving as fast as he could. but he couldn't get in front of buddy.

Jackson storm: "You listen here you worthless mutt, I'm supposed to be the world's fastest racer! A racing truck can't possibly be the world's fastest vehicle."

Buddy thunderstruck: "Whatever storm, a jet is the world's fastest vehicle. And I have just 5 more words for ya!"

Jackson storm: "And What might those words be!?"

Buddy thunderstruck: "BLAME IT ON THE THUNDER!"

Once buddy pounded a big orange and green button with the letters BT on the front that was next to the steering wheel, a rocket booster appeared on the back wall of his truck and shot the truck into a faster speed.

Jackson storm was left behind wide eyed watching the rabble rouser shoot across the finish line 15 yards before he did.

Broadcaster Nigel: "we're coming to the finish line, and it's buddy thunderstruck, the winner. Jackson storm is gonna come in second, and Ton ton is third!"

Broadcaster Stan: "What an impressive race Nigel, we'll see you all next time on the infinity 500."

* * *

Buddy thunderstruck and Darnell walked into a hallway full of racing knickknack stands carrying a large gold trophy full of cash. Sunset, rainbow dash, violet, dash, Margo, Edith, Agnes, luan, and Revit were there waiting for him.

Rainbow dash:(pumping her fists into the air) "That was amazing dude!"

Violet: "congratulations guys!"

Buddy thunderstruck: "Awe shucks, this racing stuff is my life."

Darnell: "yeah, that booster of ours is giving buddy the winning streak of a lifetime!"

Sunset: "Sounds like you guys have a really happy life."

Dash: "If I was in that race, I would have won. Even without a vehicle."

Rainbow dash: "I would've done the same thing!"

Revit:(climbs onto Sunset's shoulder) "Calm down you 2, let's not overcome your powers!"

Dash and rainbow dash: "Okay Revit."

Suddenly, Luna walks into the hallway with an angry look and clenching her fists.

Luna: "argh, I almost had that one, Until pounder just takes out his hammer and pounds me out of control!" **(No** **pun** **intended)**

Margo: "Don't worry Luna, you'll get it next time."

Luan: "Yeah, there's no need to _POUND_ about it.(giggles, and turns towards sunset) get it?"

Sunset grins and she and Revit just roll their eyes. Then Edith notices the cash stored in the trophy.

Edith: "Hey buddy, do you mind if we split the cash?"

Buddy thunderstruck: "Patience Edith, wait until we get back to headquarters. I'm sure there's enough greens for everyone there."

Edith: "ugh, fine!"

Agnes: "I get the biggest slice, right?"

Then Margo, Revit, and Sunset give Agnes a stern glare, Agnes just shrugs and decides that she never said that.

Violet: "We should pick up Ton ton and head back though."

Revit: "I agree, we should keep an eye on the base while Optimus is away."

* * *

So later at headquarters, The group (including Ton ton with a bronze trophy on his head) were in the main computer room talking with Ty, Lincoln, twilight, and the ninja turtles (minus Donnie) about the race.

Ty: "It's too bad I couldn't come with you to see it. I had to stay in charge of the base while Optimus was away, with Gru, and Mr. and Mrs. incredible.

Ton ton: "The good reason why you didn't see it was because I only ended up in third. That would be too embarrassing."

Luna: "And my streak was even worse than that."

Lincoln: "Don't wine about it Luna, it could have been worse."

Suddenly, Dozer's voice was heard from in front of a ginormous screen.

Dozer: "Hey guy's, there's something you should see here!"

Ty, Revit, Margo,Violet, twilight, and sunset walked up to look at the screen to see Optimus Prime, Gru, Mr. Incredible, and elastigirl walking stealthy through a forest.

Dash: "Hey it's mom and dad!"

Dozer: "Shh, look closer."

As they faced the screen again, they suddenly saw that a fence had just dropped on Optimus pinning him down. Then, some pig minions tackled the other 3 and held them in place by the arms.

Margo: "Gru!"

Suddenly, a group of more pig minions showed up facing the 4. But the one in front of that group was their leader Leonard.

Leonard: "Take them to my fortress! I'll have the Krang deal with these guys."

Then the screen shows Leonard and the pigs carrying the group deeper into the forest. Optimus Prime had even been lifted onto a giant flat cart following the others.

Raph: "Sounds like wherever there layer is, it has Krang in it."

Sunset: "Twilight, can you get the full location of where his fortress is?"

Twilight: "I'm on it.

While twilight scrambled her fingers on the computers keyboard system, Darnell started feeling puzzled.

Darnell: "Don't we already know that Leonard's fortress is on piggy island?

Twilight: "Not that fortress. I've located the one they're going to, and it's deep in a forest full of stealth scrapidactyles. And the fortress defense cannons are made of highly electric tech, only deactivated when squirted with water."

Ty: "Stealth scrapidactyles? (Turns to face Margo) I hate those things."

Margo: "Well I don't know what those things are, so we should help our friends so I can see what they are."

Revit: "I agree with Margo, we can't just leave them imprisoned in that fortress."

Leo: "Yeah, they're our friends, and we're gonna rescue them."

Ty: "we're with you Leo. Everyone, gear up and get ready to rescue!"

* * *

Later outside the base, everyone was getting ready to save their friends.

Darnell and Simon packed a canister of superchargers into a wooden box and tossed it into the back seat of the rabble rouser.

Darnell: "Superchargers for heavy tasks, check!"

Luna, luan, and Lily showed up in their Ace Savy costumes with Luna and luan each holding a water squirter.

Luna: "Water rifles for demolishing high tech cannons….

Luan: "...Check!"

Lincoln showed up also in his Ace Savy costume, but he was holding a stack of Savy cards with pictures of the group that was going on this mission.

Lincoln: "cards for summoning the right alley at the right time, check!

Then Ty drifted in painted entirely black.

Ty: "Stealth scrapidactyles, meat Shadow Ty! Check!"

We then turn to Leo and Raph just as leatherhead pounces up beside them with Mikey riding on his back and pulls a mighty roar.

Mikey: "oh yeah! Mutant alligator for crushing Krang, check!"

Dozer: "Dozeratops who doesn't need paint jobs or fancy gadgets to save the day, check."

Luna:(Not amused) "Dude, really?"

Dozer: "What? All I'll ever need is my blade."

Meanwhile, Revit and Jeanette were just putting the finishing touches on a new pulse cannon that was installed on top of the rabble rouser with buddy, violet, and dash watching.

Revit: "Alright buddy, to activate the cannon you just press the cyan button that's right next to the button you press to activate your booster."

Jeanette: "And to fire the pulse blasts, just prull on the joystick that's right next to the one you've always had."

Buddy thunderstruck: "Thank you for the directions guys, I just can't wait to try it out."

Then Sunset and twilight walked up with twilight pulling a ginormous board on wheels behind her. There was a map to Leonard's fortress printed on it.

Twilight: "Okay guys, once we study the map I'll print a smaller copy for you guy's."

Revit: "Why Thank you Twilight."

Sunset: "So here's the base, and I know the perfect route to Leonard's fortress. It seems that his fortress is deep in the same forest by the spot where Dorothy and scarecrow uncovered the tin man."

Dozer: "You gotta admit, this pig is no dummy."

Twilight: "To get there, will have to first go through this shortcut somewhere beyond the route Dorothy and scarecrow took. Through this canyon overpass."

Lincoln: "I was expecting across a ginormous lava bridge, but that works too."

Ty: "Sounds like a plan twilight!"

Then twilight took out a scanner, scanned the map, and gave a copy of the map to violet. Then violet rolled up the map and stuffed it into a small backpack that dash was carrying.

Violet: "Alright Ty, the maps packed up!"

Then Margo, Raph, Mikey, and twilight scrambled into the shellraiser while leatherhead climbed on top.

Violet, dash, Simon, Jeanette, and Sunset squeezed into Shaun's farmers tractor which was equipped with a catapult that launched explosive fuel tanks.

Lincoln, Luna, luan, and Lily all squeezed in the back seat of the rabble rouser while buddy and Darnell sat in the front seats.

Buddy thunderstruck: "Yo Ty, we're all set and ready to rescue.

Dozer: "about time, I'm itching to save our friends."

So everyone reved their engines and drove off to the rescue leaving Revit, Leo, and Agnes waving goodbye to them.

Just then, Alvin and Theodore walked up.

Alvin: "why couldn't I go with them?"

Leo: "You weren't here to ask."

Theodore: "Then why did Simon get to go?"

Revit: "He's gonna be the brains of the rescue team while I stay behind and look over them from the big screen."

Alvin: "I could've gone with them. I've got some great skills to break into a fortress like that."

Theodore:(tries to whisper to himself) "Lies."

Leo: "Speaking of fortress, we should get to teletran 1 and keep an eye on our rescue squad."

 **To be continued.**

 **(I forgot to mention that I do take requests. Just go to my profile, look up the story "story plans for the future", study it for what there is so far, and use the stuff from that for some story requests.)**


	2. Making a team together

Chapter 2: Making a team to save their friends.

Later that night, the rescue team was driving down a hilly stretch of the yellow brick road towards the forest where Leonard's base would be. They had been driving for 3 hours, and most of them were getting tired.

Inside the shellraiser, Mikey was in his station spinning around in his chair. _He_ was the one who was the boredest of all.

Mikey: "guys, I'm not sure if I can take much more of this."

Raph: "Mikey, focus! Ty warned us to be on high alert 10 minutes ago!"

Mikey:(slightly annoyed) "Hey! Would you be able to be on high alert if your head was aching of bordness!?"

Sunset: "Guys! Stop arguing back there!"

While Dozer was driving down the yellow brick road, he was staring at the yellow bricks he was driving over.

Dozer: "So why did they paint the bricks on this path?"

Margo:(talking through the shellraiser's speaker) "I don't know, maybe yellow is one of the most popular colors of these parts."

Dozer actually admired that topic, since _he_ was painted yellow.

* * *

Back at the heroes headquarters, Leo, Revit, Agnes, and rainbow dash were watching the rescue team from telatran 1 listening in on their conversation.

Leo: " Rev, Are you sure that Leonard's forces won't know that they're there even when they're talking?"

Revit: "I am certain. They are still completely far away from the fortress itself."

Leo just rolled his eyes, suddenly he could see that the rescue team was approaching the same area that Dorothy and scarecrow had uncovered the tin man.

Revit:(talks through the com unit) "Ty, you're approaching your destination."

Ty and the rest of the rescue team soon arrived at the outside of the forest where a small patch of apple trees grew on the left side of the yellow brick road. Right between the trees and the forest was a small timber hut. And on the other side was the same place the tin man had rusted up for a year.

Darnell poked his head out from the window of the rabble rouser and carefully viewed the area.

Darnell: "this looks like the place."

Twilight peeked through the space between the 2 front seats to look at the forest entrance through the front window. Then she took out the wired radio attached to the front console to speak to the people inside the shellraiser.

Twilight: "Hey guys, The section of the yellow brick road that goes into the forest seems to be too narrow for your vehicle. You'll have to continue on foot."

Raph: "Aw come on! My brothers and I always bring this vehicle on most of _our_ missions!"

Margo: "Don't worry Raph, we've got 2 other ones that we're still able to use."

Mikey: "Yeah dude, you're not supposed to be that hot tempered for a bloated buffalo."

Margo and Sunset gasp in shock while quickly turning their heads towards Mikey and Raph just growled at Mikey in anger. Then Raph jumps down from his station, grabs Mikey from _his_ station, and pins him down against the shellraiser floor while twisting his arm a little.

Raph: "Say it!"

Mikey: "Okay Okay, Raphael is all wise and powerful!"

Raph:(twists his arm tighter) "And."

Mikey: "And he's better than me in every possible way!"

Raph:(presses him harder against the floor) "And."

Mikey: "and I'm a lonely worm who lives between his feet because he's so amazing and I'm a dirt clod."

Finally, Raph licks his finger and holds it above Mikey's head."

Raph: "And!"

Mikey: "and in the history of the world there's never been…."

Sunset: "Guys, that's enough! Now get out so we can assist the others."

Raph gives Mikey a disapproving glare, shoved him away, and stepped out of the shellraiser to join the others.

As Margo, Raph, Mikey, leatherhead, and sunset joined the others, Ty grew a determined face and called back to the team.

Ty: "The cost looks clear guys."

Mikey: "Onward to the rescue!"

Buddy thunderstruck: "Kaaa-Boom!"

So the gang trudged off into the forest, leaving only the shellraiser on the outside.

* * *

10 minutes later, the gang moved slowly through the forest. The trees looked dark and gloomy, even Ty seemed a little nervous. Suddenly they came to a fork in the path.

There was even a couple signs on the same pole. The sign on the left said "Leonard's fortress", and the sign on the right said "Emerald city". Dash hopped out of the farmers truck and zipped up in front of the sign. Violet and Darnell followed close behind.

Dash: "Okay whoever put up this sign must be pretty stupid. Their leading us straight to their fortress.

Darnell: "You're correct speedo, they wouldn't even bother to put up the left sign if they didn't want us finding their fortress."

Violet:(notices something) "Seems like they didn't want their path to be a yellow brick road. They kept it as a dirt path."

Dash:(walks forward) "okay, what do ya say we keep going?"

Ty: "Hold up dash, watch out in case of booby traps!"

Dash: "Oh come on, what could that foul swine possibly…"

Dash was cut off by a set of red laser sensors aiming at his forehead forcing him to stop in his tracks. Then a few stealth scrapidactyles dove in towards the gang.

 **Split screen**

There are 4 sections of the split screen.

Darnell, violet, and dash are in every corner except the bottom left corner gasping in shock. Ty is in the bottom left corner with a determined look on his face.

 **End of split screen**

Mikey ran towards the back of the rabble rouser, bounced (ninja style) up to the roof, and tried jumping towards the stealth scrapidactyles.

Mikey: "I got this guy's!"

Sunset:(buries her face in her hands) "I can't look."

Mikey took out one of his nunchucks getting ready to knock out one of the stealth scrapidactyles.

Mikey: "Booya-kasha!"

But one of them snatched it's beak onto Mikey's leg and swung him into a nearby tree.

Mikey lay upside down at the bottom of the tree feeling dizzy.

Another stealth scrapidactyle was diving towards violet, but she spawned her force field just in time for it to just bounce right off.

2 more stealth scrapidactyles landed onto Dozer's blade, and bounced up and down on it while yanking on his horns.

Dozer: "DON'T TOUCH MY BLAYDE!

Sunset: "Hang on Dozer!"

Suddenly sunset did a circle-like movement with her hands and a golden glow was forming In between them.

Then she raised her palms in front of herself causing a big golden force of light in the shape of her cutie mark to spawn in front of her.

Ty, violet, dash, and buddy turned towards Sunset and watched in awe. Then Sunset shot her palm against the glowing symbol causing the it to blast against the stealth scrapidactyles on Dozer's blade.

Dozer:(Turns towards Sunset in complete shock) "I didn't know you could do that!"

Sunset: "It's a new power I've been practicing on. Glad you like it."

Dozer: "like it? I love it!"

Margo:(walks up beside sunset) "That really was amazing Sun.. woah look out!"

A dozen more stealth scrapidactyles flew towards the team.

Buddy thunderstruck: "I'll take care of this!"

Buddy climbed back into the driver seat of the rabble rouser and pounded his fist onto the cyan button. Then a ginormous cyan lightning bolt shot at the swarm of stealth scrapidactyles electrifying every single one. Soon the stealth scrapidactyles exploded one by one.

Dash: "WOW! That...was…..AWESOME!"

Buddy thunderstruck: "Woo-we, this mega cannon sure does pack an extreme punch!"

Just as 4 more stealth scrapidactyles were about to dive in, leatherhead jumped right over Margo and sunset and landed right on top of the stealth scrapidactyles. Leatherhead repeatedly punched one of them while holding it against the ground. Then he tossed it out of sight while the rest of them flew away in fear.

Dozer and Margo's jaws hung open while Mikey stood next to them grinning.

Mikey: "Heh, that's my leatherhead."

Then twilight, Simon, Raph, Jeanette, Lincoln, Luna, luan, and Lily walked up with Jeanette carrying the container of superchargers.

Twilight: "I think most of us should continue on foot, in case we need to use our powers for the rest of the trip."

Dash: "but won't we need these vehicles just in case?"

Twilight: "the ones that don't have special powers can still drive them."

Dash: "Oh, I knew that."

So buddy and Darnell climbed back into the rabble rouser, raph and Mikey went into the farmers truck, and they were just about ready to leave.

Ty:(Turns to twilight) "Gotta say twilight, we make a great team working together."

Twilight: "You said it Ty."

 **We make a team together. (Shorter version)**

 **Warning:** (When you see a few names of some of the characters in the rescue team during the section "Him, You, Me" it means that's where the camera is showing)

"We make a team together"

Chorus: "1,2,3"

We go full steam together"

Chorus: "(Ty) him, (twilight) you, (sunset) me"

"Best of friends forever will be"

Chorus: "Yeah, yeah"

"Better together"

(As the gang come to a ginormous rock blocking a section of the path, Margo and Sunset help each other attach a strong cable between the boulder and Ty's wrecking ball chain and Ty manages to pull the rock out of the way.)

"Being really useful"

Chorus: "every day"

"Being good and helpful"

Chorus: "every way"

"Rock and roll and haul it away"

Chorus: "Yeah yeah"

"Keeping us cheerful"

"We may doubt there's a thing we can't do, but this world we protect will get through"

(Then we see the gang over by a stone wall. Margo smiles, picks up a pointy rock she finds on the ground, and carves off the moss from the wall revealing some extra directions to Leonard's fortress.)

"We make a team together"

Chorus: "1, 2, 3"

"We go full steam together"

Chorus: "(dash) him, (violet) you, (Margo) me"

"We roll along together, all the way."

(They couldn't see the directions very well, but Ty put his eye lights on high to make it easier for them to read.)

"We make a team together"

Chorus: "1, 2, 3"

"We go full steam together"

Chorus: "(buddy thunderstruck) him, (Darnell) you, (Dozer) me"

"We roll along together, All the way"

 **End of song.**

15 minutes later, the rescue team came to the top of a big hill. Once they got to the top, Margo gasped in surprise.

Margo: "Oh my gosh, guys look!"

There in the horizon was Leonard's fortress. They could see spotlights shining back and forth across the night time sky. It even looked a tad like Leonard's old castle, but made of a little Krang tech.

Dozer: "You gotta admit, he's no dummy."

Buddy and Darnell could see the fortress from Inside the rabble rouser.

Buddy thunderstruck: "Holy mud buckets! Mind blown."

Ty: "come on gang, let's go save our friends."

So the gang ran down the other side of the hill towards their destination.

* * *

 **We make a team together.**

 **Based on - Thomas and friends: Sodor's legend of the lost treasure.**

 **Written by - Andrew Brenner**

 **Directed by - David Stoten**


	3. Be prepared

Chapter 3: Be prepared.

At Leonard's fortress, a few pig minions had Optimus Prime, Gru, Mr. Incredible, and Elastigirl in purple glowing hollow cuffs and were taking them inside the main building of the fortress.

As they entered a room that had walls made of wood, they noticed a few crates of TNT stacked against the walls. Then they looked to what looked like a throne that was facing backwards, then the throne turned around revealing Leonard chuckling to himself.

Leonard: "Welcome guests…..to my humble home!"

Leonard walked down from the long red carpeted staircase while swinging a golden toilet plunger in his right hand.

Gru: "Captured…..by a green piggy!? I feel deescusted!"

Leonard:(points his plunger at Gru) "Hey, I resent that!"

Mr. Incredible: "What do you want from us!?"

Leonard: "hmm, nothing really. I just want to disintegrate you from life!"

Optimus Prime: "Leonard, you will never get away with this."

Leonard: "Oh but I believe I will."

Then he turned to his left and looked towards a very tall yak man that was about twice as tall as mr. Incredible. He had 2 long horns that were kinda shaped like flames, a dark gray helmet, and he was holding a green glowing jade blade in each hand. He had green glowing eyes, and muscular arms with brown bracers.

Leonard: "Ahh, General kai, take these prisoners to the torture room. I'll be down there shortly to see how it's gone."

Kai puts his jade blades in slots at the back of his belt.

Kai:(cracks his knuckles) "With pleasure."

Kai then leads the 4 heroes through a large golden doorway with a pig snout on the front.

* * *

After that, Leonard went into a room that had another thrown, but on top of a _spiral_ staircase. He climbed all the way up and slumped down into the thrown on top. After he yawned, he heard 2 of his pig minions arguing from below.

He looked down to see 2 pigs arguing about who's turn it was to load the wagon.

Pig #1: "It's my turn, you loaded it yesterday!"

Pig #2: well it's just so back aching loading these TNT boxes into this snotty wagon!"

Leonard groaned, then he tapped a microphone and spoke into it to speak to the pigs.

Leonard: "Hey, snout faces! Get back to work!"

Pig #1: "Sorry boss.(points to pig #2) he started it!

Pig #2: "Lies, _you_ started it!"

Pig #1: "No _you_ started it!"

Leonard: "Hey! I'm gonna start something alright if both keep acting like a pair of nut jobs!"

Pig #2: "So What was the news about those prisoners of yours?"

Leonard: "Well we've captured that bald, big nosed villain, the 2 incredibles adults, and the one called Optimus Prime."

The pig minions quickly looked up towards Leonard and gasped in shock.

Pig #1: "hold on, THE Optimus Prime?"

Pig #2: "Isn't he too powerful for us to capture him!?"

Leonard:(playing with his fingernails)"well, I have my ways."

Pig #1: "So What are we gonna do with those hero hunchbacks anyway?"

Leonard paused so he could think about that topic for a second.

Leonard: "Hmm...that's what we need to...well….. _be prepared_ for."

Leonard jumped down from the thrown doing a few front flips. As he jumped down, he started walking forward like he was on a runway between a few bursts of humming steam coming from the cracks in the ground before walking around another pig minion nibbling on a bacon strip.

Steam bursts: humm…..humm…..humm…...humm!"

Leonard: **(singing)** "I know that your powers of retention, are as wet as a warthog's backside.

"But thick as you are, (swats the bacon strip out of his hand) pay attention. My words are a matter of pride."

Leonard: (Snaps his fingers in the pig minions face) "it's clear from your vacant expressions, the lights are not all on upstairs. But we're talking kings and successions."

(Then he quickly turns to the other 2 pig minions giggling to each other)

Leonard: "Even you can't be caught unaware!

(Then Leonard walks up a short staircase and onto a floor 2 feet higher than the first one)

Leonard: **(singing)** "so prepare for the chance of a lifetime. Be prepared for sensational news. A shiny new error is tiptoeing nearer."

Pig #2: "But where do we feature?"

Leonard: (grabs the pig by the ear) "just listen to teacher. (Continues singing) I know it sounds sordid but you'll be rewarded, when at last I am given my dues.

"And injustice deliciously squared (kicks pig #1 into a pit of bones with the other 2) …..BE PREPARED!"

Pig #1: "Yeah be prepared, I love being prepared. For what?"

Leonard: "For the death of Optimus Prime!"

Pig #3: "Why, is he sick?"

Leonard: "No fool we're re gonna kill him, and those other heroes too.(puts On his crown) So stick with me…...AND YOU'LL NEVER GO HUNGRY AGAIN!"

Pig #2: "Aw I'm in love with the king!"

Suddenly once the area gets more light, a ginormous crowd of pig minions are seen on the bleachers against the wall behind them.

Crowd of pigs: "In love with the king, in love with the king!

Then hundreds of pig minions go into a parade form at 8x35 while Leonard stood on a thin rock platform about 8 yards tall.

Crowd of pigs:(singing) "it's great that we'll soon be connected, with a king who'll be all time adored!"

Leonard: "Of course quid pro quo you're expected, to take certain duties on board. (Starts singing) The future is littered with prizes, and though I'm the main addressee.

Then Leonard jumps down from his platform just as the background lights start getting a red and orange fiery color. Even some fiery steam starts leaking from the cracks in the ground.

Leonard:(singing) "The point that I must empathize is, (gets into a pig minions face) YOU WON'T GET A SNIFF WITHOUT ME!

"So prepare for the coup of the century. Be prepared for the murkiest scam!"

Pigs #1, 2, and 3:(In background) "Ba, ba, ba!"

The section of rock Leonard was standing on started rising while Leonard was singing past a bunch of pig minions dancing along the different floor levels against the walls.

Leonard:(singing) "meticulous planning, tenacity spanning, decades of denial is simply why I'll…..

The rock platform rose until Leonard was right in front of the moon.

"...be king undisputed, respected, saluted, and seen for the wonder I am!"

"Yes my teeth and ambitions are bared…...BE PREPARED!"

The pig minions danced in the fiery area below while 1 of them played on a xylophone made out of the skeleton of a buffalo.

Pig #1, 2, and 3: "Yes our teeth and ambitions are bared….."

Leonard and pig army: "BE PREPARED!"

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **Be prepared.**

 **Based on - The lion king.**

 **Composed by - Elton John.**

 **Typed by - Tim Rice.**


	4. Leanord's headquarter ho-down

Chapter 4: Leonard's headquarter ho-down.

The rescue team were making their way through the forest towards their destination. While they were walking, Lincoln and Luna turned towards twilight to ask her something.

Lincoln: "So twilight, is Leonard really that smart to let the Krang help him build his fortress with some of their tech?"

Twilight: "Possibly, I studied every bit of it from teletran 1."

Luna: "Oooh, very good studying bro."

Then Violet, overhearing their conversation, joined in on it.

Violet: "You know, Leonard could've made anything out of those supplies that he got from the Krang."

Lincoln: "But we came prepared to take on anything that stands in our way, Vi. Right Ty?"

Ty: "you betcha Lincoln."

Sunset: "Hey guys, I think we're here!"

As if she was right, the group saw the main gateway to Leonard's fortress. And the 2 crooks they saw guarding the gate were Splitter and Blayde.

Splitter was the one that was gray all over. He had a big saw on his back, 2 slightly smaller ones on each of his sides, and a very tiny one at the tip of his tail.

Blayde was the other one that looked a bit like Dozer, but she was mostly black and white. Her blade was black and much taller than Dozer's, she even had longer head horns. Finally, instead of a jackhammer, she had a claw built into her tail.

The rescue team hid amongst the trees and bushes so they could listen to their conversation.

Splitter: "Man, I can't believe that snout face chose _us_ to keep watch. Why couldn't he just get some of his piggy minions to do this?"

Blayde: "Look, you don't have to keep whining about it Skitter."

Splitter: "For the last time, ITS SPLITTER!"

Then he lightly rammed into Blayde in a slight fit of anger.

Margo: "Those 2 were never the sharpest crayons in the box."

Raph: "So what's the plan Ty?"

Ty: "You, violet, and twilight take splitter. Dozer and leatherhead, you guys take Blayde."

Lincoln: "Okay, but what'll we do about them?"

As Ty looked up to where Lincoln was pointing, he saw that there were 2 lookout towers above each side of the gate. Each one had a couple Krang bots searching the area for intruders.

Simon: "Oh great, now what?"

Ty: "Hmm."

Ty thought for a moment, then he spotted some large boulders sitting nearby. Ty soon got an idea.

Ty: "psst, hey twilight."

As twilight turned towards Ty, he pointed his tiny arm towards the boulders. Twilight soon realized the plan.

Twilight: "Oh, gotcha."

So Ty grabbed his boulder with his jaws, and twilight used her levitation powers to lift her boulder. Once they got into position to act their plan, Margo waited….then gave them the signal.

Margo:(whisper shouts) "Now!"

Ty then threw his boulder at the left tower, and twilight threw _her_ boulder at the right one. The Krang bots inside the towers were crushed instantly, but it accidentally caught splitter and Blaydes attention.

Splitter: "What the."

Raph: "Well at least it's not Mikey doing it this time."

Mikey: "Uhhh raph, I'm right here!"

Blayde: "What are you freaks doing here!?"

Jeanette: "Uhh, excuse me?"

Ty: "We heard you captured some friends of ours."

Buddy thunderstruck: "Yeah, and we'd like to capture them back!"

Splitter: "Too bad, they'll be goners once Leonard's done with them."

Ty, Margo, violet, and sunset gasped in shock after hearing that.

Dash: "Mom! Dad!"

Blayde:(fake whining voice) "Mommy, daddy,(back to normal voice) just say goodbye to your pathetic parents!"

Violet gasped in horror after hearing that. Then her face started turning red with rage, her head even started steaming a little.

Raph:(pulls out his sai's) "Guess that's our battle cue."

Dozer:(lowers his blade) "It's dozen time!"

Soon raph, leatherhead, Dozer, violet, and twilight charged at splitter and Blayde. The battle was on!

Raph, violet, and twilight vs splitter.

Dozer and leatherhead vs Blayde.

While the battle was going, Sunset took a look at the gate to Leonard's fortress.

Sunset: "So how do you think we're gonna get into the fortress? Those doors look like they're made of solid concrete."

Margo hesitated for a moment. Then she looked towards the canister of superchargers, then at Luna. Finally she got an idea.

Margo: "Guys, I have an idea.(pulls a supercharger out of it's container) But I have to get this supercharger to violet."

Ty: "Okay, just hope you know what you're doing."

Margo: "Don't worry, I do."(runs off towards violet)

* * *

During the battle, splitter spun his saws while laying his eyes on violet who was standing confidently on the other side of the area.

Splitter: "Heard you were good with force fields, let's see if you can block this."

As splitter charged full speed at violet, violet readied her hands to spawn a force field. But before splitter could even get close to reaching violet, raph ran up a ramp-like rock, leaped over splitter, and tossed a ninja star directly into the gap in front of the saw on his back. The ninja star got jammed in his gears causing his saws to stop working.

Splitter: "Not again!"

Then twilight ran up, used her telekinetic powers to raise splitter from the ground, and stuck the saw on his back into the trunk of a nearby tree. It left him hanging sideways from that tree.

Splitter: "This just isn't my day."

Margo: "Hey violet!"

Once violet heard Margo's voice, she turned around to see Margo running up with a supercharger in her hand. After Margo explained her plan, violet nodded triumphantly in agreement.

During the battle with Dozer, leatherhead, and Blayde, Dozer and Blayde rammed their blades right into each other.

Blayde: "Give it up Dozer, you've never been able to beat me!"

Then Dozer pushes Blayde back a yard.

Dozer: "Maybe not alone, but it's a good thing I brought a friend."

Then leatherhead jumped over Dozer and started strangling Blayde against her….blade. But Blayde was able to shake him off, then leatherhead whipped his tail across his face.

Blayde just shook it off and grinned.

Blayde: "Now here's what _MY_ tail can do."

Then Blayde raised up her claw and swung it across leatherheads jaw causing him to fall on his side.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ty and Margo were trying to figure out where violet would have a plug for the supercharger. Margo spoke to Revit through the tiny earphone she had equipped herself with before they had left.

Margo: "Revit, where would violet have a plug for the supercharger?"

Back at headquarters, Leo, revit, and Agnes were hearing what Margo was asking.

Revit: "There should be one at the bottom of her back, right above her…...I'm not even gonna finish that sentence."

Leo: "Good call Revit."

Back with the rescue team, Margo looked towards violet's back. Just as she moved a bit of her hair out the way, she found a supercharger plug right in the spot where she had moved her hair.

Violet looked behind herself and could see the plug.

Violet: "Okay, how long has that been there?"

Margo: "I don't know, but there's no time to waste."

So the moment Margo plugged in the supercharger, her hair band, her palms, and the tracing around the incredible symbol on her chest all started getting a bright blue supercharged glow. Even a stream of glow went down the front of the black part of her legs.

Violet: "Wow, this feels so good!"

Ty: "You're telling me, now see what you can do with the gate."

So violet started running towards the gate, but Blayde rolled right in front of it.

Blayde: "Not so fast blacky!"

Then she lowered her blade and charged at violet. But Dozer came up and dozed her out of Violet's way.

Dozer: "Now violet!"

So as violet got close enough to the gate, she launched her force field energy discs. Not only were they also given a supercharged glow, but they were as tall as a small tree. The impact was strong enough to burst the gates open.

Ty: "Alright everyone, there's our ticket inside!"

Dash: "Yeah baby!"

So everyone charged through the gate little by little. The pig minions and Krang bots spotted them and a few of each charged towards the heroes.

Mikey ran up to a Krang bot, leaped, and pull a spinning back kick on it.

Meanwhile, Violet spawned a force field around both dash and herself. Then dash ran as fast as he could, and violet's force field rolled across the area like a hamster ball. It even rolled right over a few small pig minions squashing them flat.

A couple Krang bots were about to shoot towards them, but leatherhead grabbed both of them by their heads.

Leatherhead: "Crush KRAAAANNG!"

Just as another Krang bot came running up, leatherhead smashed the 2 bots he was holding into each side of the third one.

Krang bot: "Krang, unleash the stealth scrapidactyles that are controlled by Krang."

The other Krang bot pulled out a silver clicker and pressed a purple button on the front of it.

Suddenly, the whole group saw red laser shining on theirselves. As they looked up, they saw a bunch of stealth scrapidactyles hovering above them. Then a bunch of them swooped down towards the heroes.

Dash: "Incoming!"

Mikey: "Run for your life!"

So the heroes scattered around the area defending theirselves from the stealth scrapidactyles. But for some strange reason, they didn't bother going after Ty.

Margo noticed this once she was done stomping on a busted up Krang bot that was laying on the floor.

Margo: "Hey, why aren't they attacking Ty?"

Simon: "Must be the black paint he has."

Dash: "Alright shadow Ty!"

Ty: "You got that right speedo!"

Krang bot: "Krang, attack all non Krang!"

Pig minion: "Hey, What about us!?"

Before the Krang bot could answer, leatherhead bulldozed right through the small mob of Krang bots.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the fortress, Leonard was wearing a pair of tighty whities while walking down the hallway. Suddenly, a small pig minion ran up to him catching his breath.

Pig minion: "Your hinus, the heroes are on the attack, right outside the base!"

Leonard: "What?!" Call in the piggy Air Force!"

Back outside, while the heroes were still fighting the guards, they all heard a ear splitting siren.

Sunset: "Uhh, What is that?"

Just then, they looked up towards a shack on top of a tall ramp. Then they saw pig minions in airplanes riding down the ramp 2 bye 2. Then as they were circling around above the heroes, they dropped sticks of dynamite from the doors underneath the planes and onto the field below.

Ty: "Scatter and take cover!"

So everyone scattered across the field trying to protect themselves from the falling dynamite.

It was easy enough for violet since she held up her force field while she ran. One caused a tiny explosion right behind Mikey while he ran.

Mikey: "Yaaah!"

Ty looked towards the entrance to the main building of the fortress.

Ty: "Margo, violet, your coming with me. We're gonna go find Optimus and the others. The rest of you, hold off these guards as long as you can."

Twilight:(knocking away a dynamite stick) "Don't worry Ty, we'll clean up here."

So Ty, Margo, and violet ran inside the building to find the captured grownups.

 **To be continued.**


	5. The battle of chi

Chapter 5: the battle of chi.

Ty, Margo, and violet made their way through the halls of Leonard's fortress, but they hadn't quite found Mr. Incredible, elastigirl, Gru, nor Optimus Prime.

Ty: "Ugh, where are they?"

Margo: "Calm down Ty, Leonard can't be that smart to take them so deep into a building."

Violet: "This way!"

So Ty and Margo followed violet down the left hallway once they came to a fork in the halls. Suddenly, they could hear some familiar voices coming from further down the hallway.

Ty: "We must be getting close!"

Before they knew it, they came to the cell where Gru, mr incredible, and elastigirl were sitting. Once they saw Ty, Margo, and violet, Gru and elastigirl came up and started banging on the glass.

Gru: "Margo!?"

Elastigirl: "Vi, where's your brother!?"

Ty: "Relax Mrs. parr, he's outside with the rest of the rescue team."

Margo: "Ty, is there a way you can break this cell open?"

Ty: "There's only one way to find out, stand back!"

Ty tried swinging his wrecking ball against the glass. But once it made contact with the glass, it bounced right off making Ty vibrate.

Margo: "Man, that stuff is tough!"

Violet thought for a moment, then she spotted some tiny glass generator above the glass wall. Getting an idea, she backed up a few steps moving to the other side of the hallway. Then she launched one of her force field energy discs at the generator causing it to shut down completely. The glass wall faded away, and Gru, mr. Incredible, and elastigirl quickly stumbled out of their cell.

Mr. Incredible: "Thanks, feels good to be outta there."

Ty: "You're welcome, now let's find Optimus Prime and bust outta here."

Then they all turned towards violet who had moved over to a cell 5 yards away from the one they were at.

Violet: "Found him!"

As the others joined violet, they saw Optimus being captive amongst his cell. He was hanging from his wrists against the back wall by a set of electric straps. He looked up and saw the others, and he already felt proud.

Optimus Prime: "Ty, you here!"

Ty: "It's okay Optimus, we're gonna get you outta here."

So after they got Optimus out of his cell, they ran back towards the entrance. But what they didn't know was that a big shadowy figure with green glowing eyes was watching them from around a corner.

* * *

Back out in the courtyard of Leonard's fortress, the rest of the rescue team were doing their best to defend themselves from the forces of Leonard's little army.

Raph and Mikey were fighting back to back knocking out as many Krang bots as they could in their position, they even punched one of them in the chest at the same time.

Mikey: "booya-kasha!"

Raph: "Nice move little brother."

The Krang bots up in the lookout towers watched the battle continue for a few minutes, then they made a decisions.

Krang bot #1: "Krang, activate the defenses know as the Krang defense cannons."

Right on cue, the Krang defense cannons above the front gate charged up and aimed towards the heroes down in the courtyard. As the cannons opened fire, one blast almost hit Agnes who screamed in fear. But sunset came in just in time and grabbed her while tumbling out of the blasts way.

Sunset: "I gotcha Agnes."

After she planted a kiss on her forehead, Lincoln ran up beside them.

Lincoln: "We'll take care of this."

Lincoln then pulled out 4 Ace savvy cards, then threw them to the ground. Soon, Luna, luan, and Lily showed up beside Lincoln and they all pulled out their water guns.

Lincoln: "Open fire on those cannons!"

So Lincoln, Luna, and luan fired their water guns at the defense cannons. Once the cannons got hit with the water, they started smoking, then blew up instantly.

Just then, Optimus Prime, Ty, Gru, Margo, mr. Incredible, elastigirl, and violet came running out into the courtyard. They saw that there were too many Krang bots on the deck above the gate. Then Optimus Prime reached behind his back, pulled out his machine gun, and opened fire at the Krang bots knocking them out one by one.

Ty: "Boom, nailed it!"

After that, it seemed like every pig and Krang bot in the courtyard had been defeated.

Darnell: "Man, that was a bit easier than I thought it would be."

Twilight: "My thoughts exactly."

Dash: "Yeah, we did it!"

At that second, the front gate of the fortress building exploded open with a slightly blinding green light emerging from the inside of the hallway. The explosion got everyone's attention as they looked towards where the green light was coming from.

Walking out from the green explosion mist was Kai slowly spinning his jade blades against the ground while walking. His eyes even glowed green amongst the mist.

Darnell: "Oh my coconut boogers."

Raph: "Actually, I kinda like the looks on this guy."

Just then, Leonard showed up on the ledge on the corner of his fortress building.

Leonard: "Let's see how you heroes deal with my fortress mate here!"

Elastigirl turned towards Mr. Incredible, violet, and dash, then they all nodded at each other ready for action.

Elastigirl: "We'll take care of this guy."

Sunset: "Raph and I will give you guys a hand, just in case."

Just then, splitter and Blayde emerged through the front gate which closed behind them.

Ty: "We'll hold _them_ off while you guys are at it."

Violet: "Gotcha!"

So Raph, Sunset, and the incredibles went to take care of Kai while Ty, Darnell, and Dozer went to hold off splitter and Blayde.

Dash ran full speed at Kai, he even had to zigzag towards him as he dodged the jade blades Kai lunged at him. He jumped up to the height level of Kai's head, then he rapidly punched and kicked him across his face and cyber sonic speed. But Kai was able to find the right moment to shove him away with the front flat parts of his horns.

The second after Dozer shoved splitter away, he was able to catch dash with his blade.

Dozer: "You're Okay kid."

Dash: "Thanks."

Meanwhile, Mr. Incredible was heroically standing before Kai who was holding one of his jade blades in his right hand. He tried throwing a punch at Kai, but Kai used his free left hand to grasp his fist blocking his attack.

After he swung Mr. Incredible away somewhere behind him, he lunged his left jade blade towards violet. The moments Kai's jade blade chain was lunged out straight, violet skidded down it towards Kai like a guard rail.

As she jumped up from the chain doing a few front flips, she soared down towards Kai extending her right leg out ready to kick him. But Kai began swinging his right jade blade towards violet to the left swatting her offscreen.

Sunset could see that the incredibles weren't doing so well, so she knew what she had to do.

She made a circular movement with her hands, and it showed a misty golden image of her cutie mark in mid air. Then she forcefully pushed it towards Kai, and it smashed into him sending him skidding backwards about 3-4 yards.

After Kai growled at that action, he tucked his jade blades into the slots at the back of his belt. Then he ran full speed towards sunset and knocked her off screen with a karate kick.

Raph: "Yo horn head!"

Kai looked up at the deck on top of the gate and saw raph staring down at him.

Raph: "Bring it on,(pulls out his sai's) I'll carve those horns right off of ya!"

Kai then spoke while pointing his right jade blade towards Raph.

Kai: "With those little horn choppers? Ha, how about I carve off your shell instead!"

So Kai lunged both his jade blades up towards the deck, and he used that strategy to hoist himself up to Raph's level. Elastigirl watched as raph and Kai battled each other on the deck.

Elastigirl: "Bob, I'm gonna go help raph."

So elastigirl used her extendo powers to climb up to the deck.

After Kai front-kicked raph against the decks fence, elastigirl came up behind him, extended her arms, strapped them around his head, and yanked him away from raph.

Once Kai was facing elastigirl who was 1 ½ yards away from him, elastigirl gave him a couple extendo punches across his face. But when she held down his arms by strapping hers around them, she kicked the flat of both her feet against Kai's chest sending him shooting back down into the courtyard.

Once Kai got back on his feet, he eyed the heroes he had fought while violet and sunset were still getting back on _their_ feet.

Kai: "Gotta admit, these puny heroes chi's are pretty strong."

Then out of nowhere, Lily tossed some of her diaper bombs at Kai stumbling backwards in complete disgust. Lincoln, luan, and Luna were watching her from about 4 yards away, and they were impressed by her actions.

Luan: "Right on Lilster!"

Lily just babbled in delight. But then out of nowhere, one of Kai's jade blades lunged right past Lily. Then the chain got wrapped around Lily and started pulling her towards Kai.

Lincoln, Luna, and Luan: "LILY!"

As Lily got close enough, Kai started stretching out his hands towards her while they started glowing bright green. Then Lily's body faded in a gold glowing orb of light, but it started glowing green once it got even closer to Kai who made a circular movement with his green glowing hands.

Once he closed his hands together, a faint green glowing energy wave pulsed through his body. Then the very object he hung on the side of his belt was a jade amulet representing Lily.

Margo: "It's best if we retreat and head back to headquarters for now."

Luna: "No, my baby sister!"

Ty: "We'll worry about that later!"

Optimus Prime: "Let's roll out!"

Lincoln, Luna, and luan were too upset to leave at first, but they soon followed the others towards the front gate. The front gate was closed, and Ty and Mr. incredible were leading the pack since Optimus Prime was flying above from his jet pack.

Mr. Incredible readied another punch while Ty began swinging his wrecking ball around behind them. Then what happened next was Ty swung his wrecking ball against the gate and Mr. Incredible punched it at the same time. Soon the heroes flooded out through the gates and scurried through the forest.

Leonard angrily jumped down into the courtyard next to Kai.

Leonard: "Ding dang darn it! Those heroes are always getting on my nerves!"

 **To be continued.**


End file.
